marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Samuel Sterns (Earth-12041)
, | Relatives = Junior (possible future son) | Universe = Earth-12041 | BaseOfOperations = Mobile; formerly Vista Verde, New Mexico | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = | Hair = Black | UnusualSkinColour = Green | UnusualFeatures = Enlarged head | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Would-be world conqueror | Education = | Origin = Human mutated by gamma rays | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Paul Dini | First = Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. Season 1 2 | HistoryText = The Leader became the Hulk's arch nemesis after being exposed to the same gamma radiation that created him. With the massive intellect Leader possesses he has become obsessed with destroying Hulk. Doorway to Destruction It was revealed that the Leader was the one who supplied the mind-control technology to Annihilus. At the end of the episode, it was shown that he had planted Skaar on the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. to learn about them, in exchange for Leader telling Skaar about his past. Hulk-Busted Leader hijacks the Hulkbuster armors to fight Hulk's team. Leader makes himself known on a holgram where he magnetizes the Hulkbusters into one giant Hulkbuster where it captures Iron Man. Leader uses another hologram stating that he has rigged the giant Hulkbuster to explode and blame the destruction of the city on Iron Man and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. After the giant Hulkbuster was defeated, Hulk is shown to be aware that Leader is using Skaar after viewing the security footage of their base and tells A-Bomb that he has plans to manipulate Skaar into "giving them Leader." The Incredible Shrinking Hulks Leader uses a shrink ray placed in a miniature golf course section to shrink the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. Leader then contacts the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. where he mentions that he has shrunken them in his plot to crush them like ants. Leader later arrives where the truth between Leader's connections with Skaar and Skaar's lost memories is revealed where Leader restores Skaar to normal size. Leader then attacks the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. whee he states to them that he has promised their destruction. Skaar then makes his choice where he grabs Leader and goes on the attack enough for the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. to be freed from Leader's mental attack. The Agents of S.M.A.S.H. go on the attack and defeat him. When Skaar states to Leader that Earth is his home, Leader escapes as he charges the shrink ray to go into overdrive to shrink the entire golf course. Into the Negative Zone Leader has Blastaar use special snakes from the Negative Zone in order to petrify the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. Hulk teams up with Thing to enter the Negative Zone in order to find the snakes and get the venom for an antidote. When Hulk ends up captured, Leader revealed that he had been watching Hulk's web show where it was revealed that he confiscated Annihilus' Cosmic Control Rod following his failure, supplied Sauron with the weapons for his plot and tipped off Laufey on where he can find Ymir in exchange that he gains equal control of the world with them. Leader then places a chip on Hulk so that he can go on a rampage upon being released back on Earth. Hulk manages to break free and beat up Leader. Before Hulk can continue beating up Leader, Thing manages to stop him so that they can get the antidote to the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. After the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. are cured, they find that Hulk has Leader in their cell. | Powers = Seemingly those of the Samuel Sterns of Earth-616. | Abilities = Seemingly those of the Samuel Sterns of Earth-616. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Artificially Enhanced Intelligence Category:Enlarged Head